Lost in Time
by ZeroHibiscus
Summary: "I've had enough! Do you know how strange it is, to wake up in a stupid place in the Victorian Era? All I just wanted was for my life to be simple…But nothing is simple anymore." SebxOC SebastianxOC


**A/N: It's been awhile since I've written something that I feel like continuing due to writer's block. I was actually able to write something**_** decent**_**, if you will. This may seem confusing at first, but there'll be an explanation further on. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors as well since it's almost 4 in the morning here and I don't really have the will to proof read. I'll do it later.**

**I've read that the head butlers are supposed to be called by their last name, not their first one like they do in the anime/manga. So I'll work with that.**

**Word count:4.239**

**Summary:** "I've had enough! Do you know how strange it is, to wake up in a stupid place in the Victorian Era? All I just wanted was for my life to be simple…But nothing is simple anymore."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of its characters. I only own the character I introduce.

* * *

Prologue: Unexpected Visitor

_Did Demons love?_

It was a strange question that had formed in his mind when Lizzie sneaked from her house (again) to see him. The young woman did everything in her power so she could at least make him smile because as she said; _she loved him._

The feeling seemed foreign to Ciel Phantomhive. It had been years since he actually felt loved and he was sure that, even Lizzie wouldn't be able to make him feel like that.

He didn't feel anything anymore.

Anyways, the young Lady always seemed excited when she brought up the subject of their marriage in the upcoming years, asking him various questions or suggestions to certain things. Somehow though, today she had her attention on his demonic butler. Where the sudden urge to do so came from; was something he didn't know. Lizzie was a complex creature, he had learnt, it was hard to tell what she thought at times or why she thought what she thought. It wasn't always about clothes or gossip from the parties she went to, which was surprising the Earl a little bit.

The butler merely smiled as the blond-haired girl bombarded him with questions, trying to answer them to the best of his ability and hide his obvious only to Ciel annoyance. He was living alongside him for many years now; he knew certain things about him as he did. It was only natural. The demon was somehow able to escape from certain questions by bringing up another subject as to whenever the tea or lunch would be served or he would remember something he had to do.

When she asked him if he loved anyone, he stayed completely silent, filling the Master's tea cup, his brows had furrowed in thought and his expression hardened. Lizzie couldn't see it, but Ciel could. The demon seemed to be in discomfort for a second (a completely rare to inexistent sight) before he smiled gently and shook his head 'no'. Something about it, made Ciel think he was lying.

Then again, Sebastian Michaelis never lied.

But the Earl was curious even though curiosity killed the cat.

"Sebastian." The teen stated as the demon buttoned up the buttons of his night shirt.

"Yes, milord?" Sebastian replied and looked at him with a raised eye brow, seeing that something had been bothering his young master for awhile.

" Is your race unable to love?"He asked, straight to the point. If he didn't and just pussyfooted around the subject, the butler would be able to find some way to escape the conversation.

"Who said my race is unable to love, my young Master?" The butler exclaimed, sounding slightly amused at his master's question.

"It is but a mere wonder I had." His answer was replied by a 'hum' of thought coming from the demon that stood up.

"No, my race is indeed able to love, young master. " He simply said, placing his hand under his chin in thought. Ciel raised an eye brow at him then, knowing that he was hinting something.

"But?" He asked with a small smirk when the demon's eyes flashed in amusement.

"You are learning my Lord."

"So it seems…" The butler took his master's eye patch and placed it on the small drawer next to the bed and let his master slip inside of his bed before covering him with the light blue comforters. "So?" The Earl continued, grinning beneath the cover of his bed as Sebastian sighed deeply.

"Demons become can only become attached to their meals" His eyes flashed red-fuschia, something he had grown accustomed. Ciel felt like snorting at the demon's look but didn't. "Or their one other."

"And who's your one other?" He questioned.

"My, my, curious aren't we tonight, Master." The butler stated. His master 'tsked' to show his dislike.

"Yes, yes. Now, will you answer me already." He demanded.

"She is not alive anymore."

"Huh? What do you mean by saying 'not alive'?" He sat up in surprise. He didn't bother with the fact that the other one was a 'she'.

"If I recall, last time she died in Russia. Her name back then was Valeriya."

"Her name was Valeriya?" The boy titled his head in thought, the name strange as it rolled from his tongue.

"Yes, Young Master. Her name at that time was indeed Valeriya or otherwise known as Valerie. Now, it is time for you to go to bed."

The young boy slid in his covers once more as the butler fixed them for him before he took the candles, bowed to him and exited the room.

As Sebastian walked into the empty halls he took a small glance at his pocket watch. Of course he knew where the sudden interest came from, but he wouldn't speak about it. Telling him about _her _wouldn't hurt anyone; it wasn't like she would be appearing one day all the sudden.

The conversation sure did bring back memories but also a reminder.

She wouldn't be able to incarnate forever.

"_Her last incarnation is going to be born at 1995."_

* * *

The room she was currently in was starting to drown her. It was quiet, too quiet for her. The silence was broken here and there, when a buzz-like sound echoed in her left ear. She tried to stop it with her hand but it was to no avail. In the opposite side of the room, the door opened revealing a woman (in her thirties, she assumed) with perfectly combed blond hair and an olive skirt along with grey shoes.

"Valerie?" She asked, her voice echoing through the room. Instead of standing up to her call, she just sat there like a fool, hopelessly looking around, wishing that some other girl named Valerie, some other 'Valerie' would stand up and meet up with the doctor, following her inside instead of herself.

"I'm Dr. Lucas. Please, do come in." The young doctor motioned with her hand at the door.

For the past five years since her father got married again, she had passed through a variety of physiologists. Life was not easy since it was decided by not two, but three people who argued all the time. There was her mum, the full-spirited woman, her father the sweet and charming man and then another woman, her step-mother, Caroline, a cold and obnoxious woman.

Anyways, her first psychologist even though told to be good at his profession was rejected by her father as much as the second one who was able to give all kinds of pills for various situations. Though, this one was rejected by mum. Her step mother, then, got into the game dynamically, suggesting the school counselor, an acupuncturist and a doctor for anger management issues. She had a new doctor then, one that she, herself rejected after meeting. It was getting quite tiring but they assured her it was for my own good. Mother had her doubts however. The new doctor after was one I had come close to actually like but after he tried to start a conversation about a school in another country, her mum (as mentioned) got royally pissed and was close to start a riot. Thank god, she didn't.

This one was suggested by Caroline who was so kind as to schedule itaround this time period which was already pretty stressful with her school.

Her dream was to become a jewelry designer and so she went to the college she wanted from the start thanks to Melanie, her mother, who was able to stomp her foot in the conversation she was having with Caroline and Alexander about her future. Caroline wanted her to be a lawyer and Alexander had to agree because she was his wife. However, Melanie wanted her to chase her dream and not live a life of regrets. She wanted to become a fashion designer when she was younger but because of her own parents she simply couldn't and had long-ago decided to not let her daughter experience the same regret as she did.

Though, there weren't any colleges for jewelry designers and her mother wanted her to have… a 'paper' in her hands to show that she graduated. A license was always needed and would fill her biography or so she had said. The time to choose came quickly and Valerie decided to full-fill her mother's long lost dream. She could be a jewelry designer even then, but would make clothes as well. It was pretty neat in her mind.

Her college organized a contest every year for the people who were on their second year and over after the exams finished. Whoever wanted to was able to participate. The contest provided the winner with a generous amount of cash and a scholarship to another country, something she wanted more than anything now.

She wanted to leave this place, away from Caroline, her father, the twins, her brother, Melanie's grave. She wanted to leave the memories behind, start somewhere new and become someone else if possible.

And so along with her team, she filled the application form and started working hard alongside them as the boss of three people. Though, she was the one who delayed the designs. She couldn't creativity and interest to do anything which annoyed her. Still, she tried.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she noticed the grey shoes that adorned her doctor's feet. Valerie sat on the couch, opposite of a line of various similar shoes. Female doctors like her took off their shoes at the start of meeting and then put them on to show you that way that the time was off. It seemed that every female doctor had read the same stupid article about the shoe method, which somehow was better than just telling their patients that their time was over.

Her office was a calm one. A dark brown leather couch was under the window, two chairs opposite of a small table which had a bowl filled with coffee flavored candy warped in gold paper, while a blue carpet with foot prints of several colors was laid underneath. The room smelled of cinnamon, something she didn't really mind. The doctor sat in one of the chairs while she sat on the couch, dropping her bag next to me in the progress leaving her heavy books slightly visible.

"Cool office, Miss Lucas." Valerie told her, glancing around. "You should like, put one of these metallic balls. My last doctor had these. They were pretty neat... Oh! And one of those thingies that have hot and cold water."

"If you want water, I'll gladly-"

"That won't be necessary." She cut her, building up her walls once more. She had already said more than she intended to. Doctor Lucas just shrugged and pulled off her shoes before sitting on her chair, cross-legged.

"So, what brings you here today?"

Her mind brought her to another reality, in the center of the city, driving past everyone and everything, going only straight. The road led Valerie to her office eventually.

But the doctor was here to get her back into the reality she wanted to get away from. Her black Volvo had brought her here, driving a ten mile distance from her home. Every second turning to a minute and every minute passed when she was supposed to be preparing her sketches. Bad luck in all actuality had brought her to this place.

Or perhaps, was it the letter from the hospital, that because of her recent suicide attempt, meeting with a physiologist was a _must._

_Suicide. _The word looked heavier than it was,_ especially_ if you were the one who attempted it. The night before the start of her senior year of high school, she was laying on her bed with the balcony door open, letting the white curtains brush her softly. She was trying to think of the future, something positive, but nothing came to mind and it only went back, to the past, to the happy times that were lost. She couldn't live in the past, so she couldn't live in the present or the future. She let her I-pad play music as she took her father's pills from the bathroom and gulped seven or nine.

The next thing she knew was being into the hospital bed with a worried father and equally worried brother and step-twins. She was kept inside for two weeks before they decided to let her go. She hadn't even said that she was sorry or that she wouldn't do It again. These words were out of her vocabulary then.

"You must feel blessed that you're alive." The doctor stated.

Blessed? Rather, cursed.

"You know why I'm here." Valerie murmured.

"I would like you to tell me though."

"My father's wife." She looked at the ceiling.

"You have problems with your step-mother?"

"Caroline closes the dates. That's why I'm here."

The doctor decided to change topic then.

"You must've felt lonely when you lost your mother."

Lost…_Lost?_

What was her mother to be lost, a watch that you lost in your drawer and found it a few days later? Her mother wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. It wasn't like, they would see each other again in the airport, hug and cry and then go to their favorite café to eat ice cream or whatever. Her mother was not lost, _she was gone._

And she would _never_ come back again.

"Will you give me a Zanax or something, because this is all a waste of time."

"You're in no need for medicine. You're in need for communication. To talk with the people around you, with your family. You haven't even tried opening a conversation with me. What about your friends?" She asked.

"Katherine. Jonah." Valerie merely shrugged and looked at the ceiling.

"That's nice." Which translated to; 'finally', in the girl's mind. "How would they describe you after the accident?"

"Katherine's in the class president." She told her thoughtfully. "She'd probably tell me to 'chill'. She's a laid back person."

It was true. Katherine was indeed a laid-back person and she never lost her cool, which was quite strange. She wasn't stoic or anything though. They knew each other since middle school, though it felt like forever.

"What about Jonah?"

Valerie and Jonah knew each other since they were babies. He was her best friend and she wouldn't exchange him for anything. He would actually be a better psychologist than those lunatics that had been pushed in her life without her permission.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Dr. Lucas asked, quite interested all of the sudden, as she wrote something in her notebook.

"What?" Valerie exclaimed, showing her dislike. Yes, they were together. In fourth grade. Their 'relationship' had came to a stop suddenly though.

"So, you'll tell me. Kids of divorced parents often aren't able to have a romantic relationship with someone else."

"Yes, when we were ten." She answered her question." We dramatically broke up because I wanted to go swimming and he wanted to ride his bike. So?"

"Maybe you should talk to him. He might make you feel better, if you let yourself feel."

"Whatever doctor. Put on your shoes. " The younger girl sighed and shook her head before standing up and grabbed her bag. "Now, I have to sketch."

She merely heard Dr. Lucas asking if they were meeting again next Friday as she rushed out of her office.

~….~

Sebastian Michaelis finished with settling his black tie before putting on his tailcoat. His hands were then covered by white gloves. He didn't bother to check himself in the mirror and headed straight to the kitchen, making sure to lock the door of his room before leaving.

The room was dark when he entered and so he pulled the curtains to let the light come in, opened the window so fresh air could fill the room and free itself from the smell of closure. He turned to the stand then, taking today's newspaper and started ironing it, ensuring to remember how long he let the water brew for his master's morning tea.

The Phantomhive butler smiled lightly to himself as he heard a tiny mewl come from behind the door. He sighed deeply before opening it and petting the black haired cat that waited. Cats were strange creatures but they were indeed better from the ones back at his home. He closed the door with another sigh, almost sounding sad as he prepared the cart.

He walked to his young master's room silently, enjoying the peace that was filled inside the manor. He could sense that the other servants had woken up now, thanks to Tanaka. The three idiots would be causing havoc for today as well, that he knew. He shook his head as he opened the white wooden door and let himself in along with his cart.

With a small smile that had to seem pleasant he opened the curtains and turned to his master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

"Young master, it is time to wake up." The butler told him as the young boy opened his eyes slightly because of the sunlight and blinked to get used to the bright morning light that had entered his room. He received his tea before Sebastian threw a comforter over him so he could be warm.

"_Ceylon_, huh?" Ciel acknowledged as he looked at the brown liquid in his cup. The black haired man nodded.

"Sharp as ever, my young Lord. I brought you Ringtons today." He announced, referring to the newspaper that was handed to him as quick as extended his arm to him. Once he was finished, he let Sebastian dress him as he told him about the day's schedule.

* * *

"**MISTER MICHAELIS!" **Mey-rin, the household's maid yelled at the top of her lungs. The demon's eye brows furrowed and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he made his way to the laundry room. His eyes widened slightly with shock as he stared at the bubbles that were coming from under the door and opening it, the scene of the desperate maid covered in bubbles and soap was revealed.

"What happened in here, Mey-rin?" He asked, in a serious tone. The clumsy maid hurried to him, carried a small box of detergent.

"I-I used thirty cups of detergent as the instructions said, and now the bubbles are out of control, yes! I don't understand why!" She replied nervously. Sebastian simply shook his head with a sigh.

"Look more closely again… It's three cups, not thirty."

The maid did as told and let out a shocked gasp.

"_Why, this imbec—that is to say, housemaid. It would seem the problem no longer lies in her eyesight. Why does she fail to realize that there is something clearly wrong with her own brain and not the instructions? Word has it that the public adores silly maids. But I do not think I will ever understand it, and I have no intention of even trying to do so. I, myself would like to wring her neck." _He thought and shook his head disapprovingly once more. He took of his tailcoat then and handed it to Mey-rin, she could do that much, and rolled his sleeves quickly. "It can't be helped. Stand back." He announced and in a flash he was already cleaning up the room. In a blink he was already finishing with the maid's task of doing the laundry as she watched, fascinated. The butler huffed and fixed his sleeves before taking his tailcoat from her hands and exited the room. He did however look at her from the corner of his eye.

"Relaxing would do you some good, why don't you go and join Tanaka?" He offered, though it was more of a demand. The maid nodded nevertheless.

As if on cue an explosion was heard from the kitchen, the place he wanted to go to. He frowned slightly before he opened the door and looked at Bardroy, the household's chef staring at him with a nervous grin.

"Bardroy, what are you doing?" He questioned but instantly regretted it, because he already knew what the answer would be.

"I wanted to speed up with the preparation of the dinner so I-"

"So you used a flamethrower." He sighed and waved at him.

"_How can he call himself a chef if he has never cooked anything but charcoal?" _ The butler thought to himself before shaking his head once more. "Clean up the kitchen, will you." He waved him off before the chef was about to say anything else and opened the kitchen's windows so the smoke could come out.

His ears heard Finnian's cry and with a sigh of disappointment he hurried to the greenhouse. The young gardener sat in the middle of the room crying silently as his hands constantly rubbed his eyes. When he saw Sebastian he jumped up and hugged him. The butler tensed at the sudden contact and looked around the space as Finny hugged him tighter in a death-grip, apologizing again and again. If he was a normal human, his ribs would have probably crushed by now.

"What have you done?" He asked him, as he looked at the once white roses that had now acquired a deep brown color.

"I thought that they'd grow faster if I warmed them." The young boy sniffed.

"Let's take these out."

"Alright!" The gardener smiled brightly at him.

"_I have lived for quite some time, but this is my first encounter with a being from outer space. How does he expect me to respond to his beaming smile?_"

* * *

Sliding into the driver's seat, Valerie felt a sense of peacefulness overwhelming her. Her hand touched her I-pad's screen bringing to life as she put on music while the other searched for the car key in her bag. Eventually she found it and put it in the hole so the engine would start. The familiar humming brought a smile to her face as she got out of the parking lot and was once again back on the road.

Her car was a Vovlo S40 of 2008, her father had bought it a few years back. It was pretty cool and she always loved the car. As the years passed its value was starting to disappear, however it still was in a good condition because of her father who took care of it greatly. She acquired it a year ago when she got her license as a gift. The car's nickname was 'limo' and it had stayed like that until now.

Driving, even though was tiring was also relaxing. It was a strange feeling but something she cherished greatly.

The road seemed almost empty which allowed her to pick up on speed, her hand smoothly turning the wheel when it was needed to while the other rested next to her, comfortably.

Her eyes locked on the 'stop' sign and her car came to a halt. Strangely enough, she felt something pushing her towards and her head hit her stirring wheel before her world turned dark.

* * *

The Phantomhive Butler allowed himself inside of his Master's office before knocking his door, holding a tray. The young Earl was seated on his swirling chair, surrounded by a sea of paperwork and toys as his head rested against the cool surface of the wooden desk. The crow demon smirked, his eyes flashing with amusement as he set the tray on another table and started making preparations as the Head of the Phantomhives spoke.

"I want something to eat…Sweet preferably." He murmured, his lazy blue eye looking at him. Seemed like work was even tiring his young Master. Sebastian gave him a look that was almost mocking.

"Young master, you shouldn't. If you eat now your appetite will be spoiled."

"I want something _sweet _now!" The boy half growled in frustration. He returned back to his tray and set it on the desk, before clearing up a bit of the papers to make space for it.

"Please make do with this." He smiled at Ciel who frowned as his glanced at the cup of hot chocolate.

"Where's the cream?" He questioned.

"I have put nuts and syrup on the side for you, young Master." The demon smiled mischievously, trying to keep himself from chuckling at his master's expression and walked towards the door bowing before closing it as silent as he could.

The sound of something crashing came from the garden and Sebastian almost cursed under his breath as he made his way quickly back to the back, near the greenhouse where Mey-Rin and Bard stood looking over at Finny who laid on the grassy ground.

"What happened again?" He sighed as he got closer and his eyes widened at the sight of a girl, sleeping peacefully on the shocked gardener's chest.

"S-S-She fell from the sky and landed on Finny, yes she did!" Mey-Rin was the first one to speak.

"And she's wearin' some strange clothin' if you ask me."

"Quite inappropriate, yes they are."

"Let's take her to one of the guest rooms." Sebastian spoke up after a minute of silence and picked the young girl in his arms as the other two servants picked Finnian, trying to steady him before they followed after him.

His eyes scanned the female as he carried her through the mansion.

_She was different from the others._


End file.
